


A Quiet Night In

by SpaceyKassy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Reading, a simple night in, its a simple fic, soft, they're literally just reading books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceyKassy/pseuds/SpaceyKassy
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley spend a quite evening in the book shop.





	A Quiet Night In

Crowley lounged on one of the comfiest chairs in Aziraphale’s bookshop. The comfiest other than Aziraphale’s chair, of course. Which the angel was currently sitting in, reading his latest novel, _A Heartbreaking Work of Staggering Genius_ , by Dave Eggers. Crowley didn’t understand why he liked all these books with pretentious titles, but he wasn’t one to judge the book-loving angel. It made him happy, after all. Crowley had picked up a sappier novel without much intention of actually getting into it, but he was currently so deep into the novel that he couldn’t put it down now. Aziraphale turned a page, and it seemed he had no intention of stopping any time soon either. So they sat, or lounged, and read their respective novels.

  
It was nice. The evening was quiet other than the occasional turning of a page, or a chuckle, or hmm from Aziraphale. Crowley was nearing the end of his novel when Aziraphale stood up, stretched, and proceeded to the kitchenette in the corner.

“Tea, dear?” he said softly.   
“Hmm? Oh, yeah, mhm.” Crowley replied, distracted.

  
Aziraphale set to work, putting the kettle on and choosing a mellow Sleepy-Time Chamomile tea. He poured them each a glass, and drizzled a little honey into each of their mugs. Crowley’s was on the sweeter side, as was customary. He sat the cup of tea on the coffee table next to Crowley’s chair. Crowley didn’t look up from the novel as he mumbled his thanks and kept reading.

  
Aziraphale sat back in his chair, and picked up his novel again. Hardly fifteen minutes had passed when he was distracted from his book by the sounds of light sniffling coming from Crowley’s direction. He looked over the top of his novel to see Crowley had turned away slightly as he was finishing the last few pages. His shoulder shook slightly at the same time as he sniffed.

  
“Are you alright, dear?”

  
Crowley finished the last page and set the book on his chest. He wiped at his eyes but continued to sniff and replied softly, “‘s a stupid book.”

  
“Crowley, love, you’re crying. I don’t believe you’d tear up simply because a book is stupid.”

  
Crowley merely grumbled and wiped one last time at his eyes, which were uncovered by his glasses. Aziraphale snuck a peek at the cover of the novel he finished, and saw _The Fault in Our Stars_ by John Green. His heart warmed at the sight of it, and he came over to sit next to Crowley in the large chair.

  
“I didn’t take you for the type to read a sappy young adult novel, my dear.”  
“Yeah, well. It was just sitting there… And I wanted to know what all the fuss was about. You know, with the movie and all. And-” Crowley hesitated.  
“Yes?”  
“And i…” Crowley mumbled the last bit of the sentence and Aziraphale couldn’t quite make out what he said, but Crowley was beginning to turn a few shades pinker than normal.   
“And I wanted to read something that I know you enjoyed. You’re a bit of a sap yourself.”

  
Aziraphale was flattered, he knew Crowley wasn’t a reading type, but it was a sweet gesture. He did love that book, the end always got to him, too. He didn’t mind that it was a bit sappy compared to a lot of other books in his collection.

Crowley was still pink at the ears, and Aziraphale smiled softly.

  
“That’s very sweet of you, my love.” He said, and he leaned over and gave Crowley a light peck on the lips.

  
“If you’d like a few more recommendations, I have a shelf over here somewhere, of similar titles…” Aziraphale trailed off as he got up to find the shelf. Crowley smiled softly and looked at Aziraphale like he was the best thing in the world.

  
Which, to Crowley, he was.

**Author's Note:**

> The book Aziraphale is reading is just something that came up when I searched 'pretentious books' on google. I have no idea what it actually is. And Crowley is reading The Fault in Our Stars because I know its a sappy book. I never actually finished the book though. I should.
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
